My 4th Oneshot
by Skyler-A-Teloiv
Summary: KF and J are playing The Question Game. Oh joy, now the Evil Plot Bunny is evil in Flinx form. FAST AND EVIL!


**Me: (Writing happily in my notebook when a red blur goes past, throwing my papers EVERYWHERE!) AGH!! Who's there?!**

**Voice: Its been a long time hasn't it Skyler?**

**Me: No…it can't be. (Turns and sees the OSPB) NOOOOO!!!**

**PB: Oh shutup ya big drama queen!**

**Me: HEY! Drama Queens have feelings too ya know!**

**PB: (rools eyes) Whatever, here's your new assignment.**

**Me: (Reads it) Kid Flash/Jinx? I thought you were Rob/Star!**

**PB: I was, but when you wrote such a wonderful note about me for the PBL, I got promoted to 2 or more Oneshot pairings! And as a bonus, I got the powers of the new couple!**

**Me: (Taking in her red fur and pink cat-slitted eyes) Well, that explains how you got in so fast, but I'm here to tell you now, I REFUSE to let you interfere with Blue October! So I _reject_ your assignment! How do you like THAT? (crosses arms smugly)**

**PB: (Eyes narrow and begin to glow pink)**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**(Several agonizing minutes later)**

**Me: (In fetal position) OK, I don't own Teen Titans or anything else in this Oneshot, but it seems more and more like the Plot Bunny owns ME! (Sucks thumb)**

**PB: YA GOT THAT RIGHT!!! NOW WRITE FOR ME MINION, WRITE!!!!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"Your turn."

I looked in the ceiling in thought, _Hmm…what to ask…_

It had been a little over two months since I had fought along side the Teen Titans against the Brotherhood of Evil, and then became an Honorary Titan myself. But I don't live in Jump City anymore, since the original Titans are more than enough protection for them. Instead, I had opted to move to Star City and protect it with Kid Flash.

_Kid Flash_, I smiled inwardly, _if it hadn't been for him, I would probably be frozen with the Hive Five down in Paris right now. Instead, I'm coprotecter of an entire city, and friends with one of the most annoying (albeit nice) hero to run around the earth._ "I got it!" I exclaimed, "Earliest childhood memory."

Kid Flash, or Wally rather, raised his head and stroked an imaginary goatee. I rolled my eyes and contained my urge to grin (I may be a hero now and am happier than I've ever been in my life, but I'm _not_ turning into Starfire OK?)

We both knew that he had known the answer probably the instant the last syllable left my lips; his thoughts go faster than he does (if that's possible) and he has a photographic memory anyway. He just puts on that little face to annoy me. I also find it kinda cute too, but he doesn't have to know that.

Anyway, we were playing the Question Game. Wally had suggested it, partly out of boredom, partly out of want to get to know me, which was kind of sweet, considering none of the Hive Five had _ever _wanted to get to know me.

While he mock thought, I studied him, something I always do when I'm around someone and there's a lull. He was sitting Indian style in his sleep clothes (it was sort of late), a pair of yellow (big surprise) pajama bottoms and a blue shirt with the words "I'll try being nicer, if you try being smarter" in white lettering. I valiantly tried to ignore the way that said shirt fit rather snugly around the shoulders and its short sleeves exposed his lean, wiry muscular biceps.

_I wonder if he could lift me over his head_…Um, moving on…

The Question Game is pretty self explanatory, you ask one another questions about themselves back-"

"Earliest memory, lets see…" his voice broke my thought. "I was about one-and-a-half. I had just woken up from my nap and my Aunt Iris got me out and carried me to the living room, even though I was squirming to get down and run." I chuckled at the easily believable image. "Then she put me in my playpen and sat down to do something. But pretty soon she started humming, got me out of the pen, and danced around the room with me. Then I remember hearing this roar and a blast of wind hitting me."

I nodded in recognition, "Your Uncle?"

He nodded back, "Yep, and next thing I knew, I was getting crushed between him and Aunt I and he started dancing with us…very badly I recall." I grinned at this part. Neither Flash could dance to save their life, although I don't planning on telling either one that anytime soon. "Alright, my turn," once again, the theatrical "goatee stroking face" appeared.

The fun thing about this game was that the questions didn't all have to be really deep. They could be about your philosophy on heroism, or they could be something silly like-

"Best candy you've ever had."

That's a good example. But anyway.

I instantly knew the answer (the experience wasn't one to forget) but I still decided to look at the ceiling and think for a bit. Like an idiot, I glanced at Wally, and had to squelch a blush. I've heard about people with eyes who could seem to see strait through you, but I've never known any (save Seemore, but I mean this in the metaphorical way)

Then I met Wally and his royal blue eyes. When he looks at me like that, all attentive and grinning, I sometimes swear he's reading my mind.

I doubt it though, he's not laughing.

I mean yeah, he sort of flirts with me, and there's the rose thing, but I can tell that he's just that way. Sweet and cocky and infuriatingly, sometimes obliviously, charming. But sometimes…I really wish he would be "that way" only to _me_.

Not likely to happen, but a girl can dream can't she?

"The best candy I've ever had," I said finally, "was when I was 10."

"In India?" he interjected, to which I nodded. I had told Wally a bit about where I was born and my childhood when we first became roommates (and he hadn't taken the story too well, since it wasn't exactly…happy)

"Yeah, so by that time, I had already been cast out of my family and village and was living on the streets." His hand clenched as shook his head, mumbling something about how some people could be so cruel (which was kind of funny to me; he fights _supervillains _after all)

"I was in Dubai, walking down the road when I caught sight of a big candy store. And to a starving 10-year-old, it had looked _huge._" I looked up in slight awe with an even slighter smile at he memory. "That place had enough sweet stuff to satisfy 50 kids, and their specialty was chocolate. I remember pressing up against the glass and drooling over all of the goodies on display."

Wally chuckled, no doubt the idea of me drooling over _anything_ seemed pretty farfetched (he obviously hadn't noticed my expression when I saw him coming out of the shower wearing nothing but a towel) "And then I remember looking up and noticing a little girl inside.

"She was younger than me, about 7 or 8, and when she saw me, she didn't look horrified on seeing a girl with pink hair and eyes, in fact, she smiled at me and waved. I was about to wave back when the owner's son came out. I remember him very vividly. He was about 25 and had a long mustache and a scar running along his right temple.

"He called me a demon child and threw cold dishwater on me before chasing me away." I think I heard Wally growl as I said this. "But I didn't know that the girl had run out after me, and when she caught up, she gave me her handkerchief to wipe my face and apologized for the man's behavior.

I remember asking her if she thought I was a demon child, but she had just smiled and said, "No, I think your pretty. Pink is my most favorite color." And then she handed me one of her chocolates." I smiled for real at this memory, "And when I ate it…" I sighed almost woozily, "I can honestly say that it was the best thing I've ever tasted."

My dreamy recollection was cut off by the look on Wally's face. It was serious (an extremely rare occurrence, even rarer than my smile) and his eyes were dark and glittering harshly. "Wally…?" I started.

"What kind of candy was it?" he asked sharply.

My face involuntarily turned red, "Um," I fumbled, "they were…Rose. Creams." I just managed to see the small smirk on his face just before he took off in a Flash of blue and yellow. I had barely time to react when he was back, placing a large burgundy box, a red rose tied securely in the navy bow, into my hands.

My eyes widened in disbelief as my mouth opened in shock, _He didn't…_

I untied the ribbon and opened the box and stared at the contents. Rows of rose-shaped chocolates, each as big as a half-dollar, stared back. I just kept looking at the candy for who knows how long until I convinced myself that it was indeed there in my hands and finally raised the (real) rose to my face, inhaling its sweet perfume. I looked up at Wally, who had the psychic look in his eye again. "Thanks" I mumbled, my face as hot as a ten-alarm fire.

His face lit up into a grin, causing me to blush even _more_. "Don't mention it. So, are you gonna give me one of those or are you gonna hog the whole box?"

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

In India, the various patrons who entered one of the most famous candy stores in Dubai were stunned to see the store owner's son looking quite put out as he hung from the rafter by his underwear, tied hand and foot, with a rather large piece of candy in his mouth.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

One hour and 45 minutes later, we were lounging on the couch, watching Hitch and savoring those little pieces of heaven. Or rather, _I _was still enjoying them. Wally might have eaten them at a pace that was excruciatingly slow for _him_, but come on, 20 Rose Creams in 10 minutes is just _sinful_.

So, he had been eyeing my box for quite a while, hoping I would take sympathy on him, because I am _so_ kind and generous.

Not!

I may not be a villainess anymore, but there is _no way_ I'm going to give him any of these blessed chocolates. He can just run back to Dubai and get some for himself, thank you very much.

I placed another one in my mouth at torturing speed and closed my eyes, letting my head fall back in rapture. They taste better than I remember. The thick as syrup texture and light as cream taste melted instantly as it touched my tongue and filled every corner of my mouth with its flavor. I was in paradise, and couldn't help but let out a moan of total pleasure.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT **

The MOTU hates me, I swear he does. Oh what I wouldn't give to be that chocolate right now…

I watched in agony as Jinx closed her eyes and let an uncommonly happy smile grace her lips. She looks so beautiful when she smiles, especially with her hair down; it frames her face _just _right. Its so silky and smells so _good _without that gel in it too, at least, that's what I've gathered from the very scant amount of times I've ever been close enough to actually touch/smellher hair when its not up in the usual horned style.

And then there's her choice of sleep wear, black pajama pants with little pink skulls on it and a black tank top that showed a discomforting amount of skin when she leans her head back…like she doing just now.

Lord, does she have _any _idea of what she _does_ to me?

Suddenly, her soft pink lips tilted higher upwards and she let out a soft moan of contentment.

O.O

…I. Guess. Not.

When did it get so hot in here? And what's with my eye? It keeps twitching; do I have something in it? And does she feel like its her _duty_ to act so _distracting_?Although, I guess I shouldn't really blame her; that chocolate really _is _the best candy ever.

But does she really have to be so… _alluring _about it?

Great, now she's laughing at something on the tube. I think we were watching a movie, something with Will Smith in it I think, but I haven't paid attention to a single second of it; there was more interesting things to watch.

Oh no, now she's reaching for another candy. With those small, delicate, fingers…

That's it.

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

I was so busy laughing at Albert's stupid dancing (which was actually a little reminiscent of a certain speed demon's style), I didn't see it coming until it was too late. The hand moving at superfast speed to pluck the Rose Cream out from underneath my hand. And when I did see it, I whirled around in fury to meet his smug face.

"Give. It. _Back_" I snarled

His smirk grew, "No."

My eyes shot open, _Oh no he di-int._ "What?" I growled.

He widened his own eyes in a teasing manner, grinning "No!" he said gleefully, as he started to bring the cream to his lips.

"Wally!" I shrieked, "that's _my_ candy!"

Thankfully, he stopped the ascension and raised his eyebrow, "_I_ paid for them." The candy started moving again.

I felt my eyes turn pink, "Wally," I said, my soft voice taut and ready to crack, "this is your last chance. _Give me back my Rose Cream._"

A mere centimeter from his lips, one the corners of his mouth went up and another went down as his eyes flickered with something too dark for me to identify. "Make me," he challenged in a baritone purr that made small but intense fire ignite in my stomach and race up my spine in a pleasantly searing way.

That is, until he put my candy in his mouth.

The fire turned from pleasurably warm to destructively hot and furious and a battle-like scream left my lips before I tackled him. I didn't even realize that we had fallen off the couch, all my focus was on getting what was rightfully _mine_.

Which I hope explained why I had smashed my mouth to his.

He uttered a surprised grunt that was half in pain (it hadn't been an easy fall), and I took advantage of his now open mouth. The candy, as usual, had melted on entrance to his warm cavern, so I darted my tongue into every nook and cranny, trying to get as much of the sweet nectarous cream as I could.

Unfortunately, I quickly came off my fury-driven adrenaline rush, found myself staring into his pretty shocked (a _vast _understatement) blue eyes, and suddenly realized my current state. I was straddling my partner in anti-crime (and secret crush) and was frenching him in a way that could only be described as forceful. And it was so I could get _candy._

But the worst part was…_I was too mortified to even enjoy it!_

The MOTU is out there, and he _hates _me.

I immediately drew my tongue back into my mouth and lifted my head. He still looked like I had hexed him, which was little closer to the truth than I liked. I closed my eyes in shame, then spoke, "Wally I-" and then suddenly, his hand was at the back of my head, entangling itself in my loose hair, and brought his mouth back up to mine, free hand stroking my face.

The fire came back with a vengeance, coursing its way through my body as I instinctively grasped his broad shoulders. The kiss was soft and gentle, and deliciously lazy.

But when my hands left his shoulders and ran themselves through his flaming hair (which had a thickness I _very_ much enjoyed), his arms wrapped themselves protectively around my back and he started to deepen the kiss. Feeling his warm embrace around me, I returned his actions, and greedily moaned for more. He seemed more than happy to oblige.

Suddenly, I realized that the movie was over and I still had some Rose Creams left. But then I felt a rumble of male satisfaction resonate through his chest as his tongue entered my open mouth. And my last coherent thought was,

_Forget the Creams, this is WAY better than chocolate._

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

**PB: Now, wasn't this story worth irritating the CSPB over?**

**Me: Well…**

**PB: (eyes begin to glow)**

**Me: I mean-Yes!! It was TOTALLY worth it, heh heh. (turns to readers) Please review so she won't hurt me.**

**L8r**

**SAT:)**


End file.
